In certain vehicles equipped with magnetic levitation modules, modules are situated in line on the rail. The body, which is rigid, bears substantially vertically on a plurality of modules. The modules are guided on the rail. On rectilinear sections of the rail, the modules are aligned along the longitudinal axis of the body. On curved sections of the rail, the modules are oriented to follow the curvature of the rail. However, the body is rigid and is not able to follow the curvature of the rail. The modules are therefore movable relative to the body with a limited amplitude, sufficient to allow orientation of the modules relative to the body.
Means are generally provided for synchronizing movement of the modules relative to the body. Such synchronization means can take the form of a system of swing-arms and cables disposed between the modules and the body. A system of this kind comprises a first swing-arm between a first module and the body, a second swing-arm between a second module and the body, and cables connecting the swing-arms. Movement of the first module relative to the body leads to corresponding movement of the first swing-arm. This movement is transmitted by the cables to the second swing-arm which in turn transmits the movement to the second module.
Accordingly, when the vehicle enters a curve, the first module guided on the rail is oriented relative to the body to follow the curvature of the rail and brings about a synchronous modification of the orientation of the second module relative to the body.
However, such systems are complicated, because the underside of the body of the vehicle must be designed to receive the cables and swing-arms. The underside of the body must comprise fixing means and passages and/or pulleys for routing cables between the swing-arms, which cables must be taut. This imposes constraints on the design of the body.